Forever, and Always
by DriveRed
Summary: After her sister's death. Emily becomes depressed. Xandred kidnaps her one final time. Luckily, Jake returns to help out. Hoever, something happens that may force Emily out of the Yellow Ranger spot permanently, along with Jayden's position
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Samurai Power Rangers continued their battle with the Nighlok monsters for almost seven months by now. Neither side giving up, and always continuing, the fought day in and day out.

Jayden and Emily had further developed their relationship. Not that anyone cared, but the other Rangers would make fun of them for kissing in the living room as they walked by. "Good grief, get a room you two." Mia joked around with them at one point and time. They didn't care. Also, another Ranger had joined them. His name was Wesley. He had created his own powers from the element of Light, and was the Gold Ranger. He controlled the Claw Megazord, and used his Light Dagger as his main weapon. His Samuraizer was called the Light Cell Samurizer. He was a giant prankster.

Jake would come by every so often to train with the others, and keep up with the times, incase they needed him to fill in and join in battle. Ji didn't mind this. Even though the rule was "Stay away from your family and friends to protect them.", Jake was an exception because he had held the Yellow Samurai mantle for a week. When Wesley had first met Jake, and duel him, it was a priceless moment.

"No offense to you, but I think I could win a duel." Wesley had boasted. Jake looked at the others with a grin on his face. "Go ahead Jake, duel him." Kevin said. The two had gone out to the ring, and Ji had told them to begin. Wesley took one strike in against Jake, and ended up disarmed, and landed on his butt outside of the ring.

Deker was still aggravated that Jayden had beat him with the Shogun Ranger powers, to which Jayden still used. Xandred was also still upset that he had lost Emily as a bride.

It was now October. The six Rangers were outside training as usual. Wesley was training with Mia, Mike and Kevin were fighting each other, and Jayden and Emily were also training. "Very good Rangers. You may stop for the day." Ji told them. Excited that it was Friday, the Rangers rushed back in. Emily however just slowly walked into the house, not excited at all. Her sister had been told that she may not have longer to live. Distraught at the thought of it, and dealing with her mean mother, Emily was praying left and right that Serena would be OK. She remembered the phone call from Jake all to well.

"_Emily, its Jake." Jake said. "Hey Jake, what's up? Ready to train again?" she had asked him. "No, it's Serena, the doctors told her she may not have longer to live. Uncle Dave and Aunt Marie are with her at the doctors. Uncle Dave told me to tell you." Jake informed her. Emily's heart dropped into her stomach. She could tell he had been crying. Trying to be strong, she asked. "How much longer?" "They say about one month to two months tops." he replied sadly. _

After hanging up the phone with him, she had broken down in tears and went outside. It had been a warm night, and while she cried, Ji came out and saw her crying. He put his arm around her and held her while she sobbed. Ji informed the Rangers the next day, and gave them the day off, which was spent at the beach.

Emily slowly walked into hers and Mia's room, and just sat on her bed. Mia was in there reading a book. "Hey you OK Emily?" Mia asked. "No, I'm worried about my sister. It's been two weeks since Jake called." Emily replied. "How is Jake?" Mia asked quickly, trying to change the subject. Emily smiled. The others knew Mia had a secret crush on Jake. "Why don't you text him and ask him?" Emily told her. Upon his departure, Jake had been given all the Rangers cell numbers. "I'm scared to." was Mia's reply.

Jayden knocked on the door. "Hey Emily, Would you like to go see a movie?" he asked her sweetly. Emily shook her head. "No. Not tonight. I'd rather just lounge around and be ready for any news." she said. Jayden walked over to her, sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. "I understand you're worried, but you can't just let it consume you like this." he told her gently. She knew he was right, but she just couldn't go have a good time while her sister was dying. "Jayden, I know you're trying to help, but I can't just do it." she said. Jayden nodded. He then kissed her, and left the room. Emily put her face into her pillow, and began to sob, while Mia rubbed her back.

Jayden walked into the living room where Kevin, Mike, and Wesley were watching a _Family Guy_ marathon. "Hey Jayden. You and Emily going to the movies?" Kevin asked. Jayden shook his head. "No, she didn't want to go. She wants to lounge around and wait for news." he replied. Mike looked over. "I wish she wouldn't do this to herself." he said. Jayden looked at him. "Yeah, I wish she wouldn't either." he agreed.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from Emily's room. The four Rangers got up to rush to the room, but were met halfway by Mia, who had tears in her eyes. "It's Emily. Serena is gone!" Mia exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a hard few days for the Rangers and Emily. The night she had received word that Serena had died, she cried harder than ever, and began hyperventilating. Jayden held her the whole night, since she never went to sleep. Emily's dad Dave called her and had ask that she showed up for the funeral.

Jake arrived the next day. He had been sobbing the whole trip there, and nearly crashed his car into a tree. He and Emily cried for half the day. Mia tried to console him, so he could try to be strong for Emily's sake. It finally worked, and he managed to calm down. Ji had prepared some lemonade for everyone as they sat at the table. Emily looked up at Jake. "How are my parents holding up?" she asked him.

Jake looked down. "Uncle Dave is doing alright. Aunt Marie is being her usual self." he said bitterly. Marie was not a big fan of Jake, since he wasn't her child, and only tolerated him since he was Emily's dad's brother's son. She also wasn't a huge fan of Emily, and was half the reason she was hard on herself. Marie never felt her daughter lived up to Serena's status as smart, popular, or good at anything she put her mind to.

Jake looked at them. "Hey, I know this is a Ranger operations base and all, but do you have an extra room you could put me in?" he asked. Jayden looked surprised. "Aren't you living with Emily's parents?, or have a family to live with?" he asked, not trying to sound mean. Jake shook his head. "My parents moved out of state when I started living with Emily's folks, and Aunt Marie threw me out today." Jake finished bitterly. Emily was in shock. "Why did my mom throw you out?" she asked. Jake laughed. "I was defending you." he told her kindly.

_Flashback_

_Aunt Marie was going on about Emily. "I guess that stupid girl is the only daughter I have now. I told you we should have had more kids Dave." Marie had scoffed. Jake clenched his fork. Dave took notice of this, knowing Jake would soon go off on Marie. "Marie, I told you Emily is a fine girl. Yes she is clumsy, but she is still a good girl with a bright future ahead of her." Dave stated. Marie glared at him. "She is a pain, and a pathetic girl. I cannot believe she is a Power Ranger and surviving." he angrily said. "SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD WOMAN!" Jake roared at her. Marie turned on him. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS IN MY OWN HOUSEHOLD? WITHOUT ME YOU WOULD BE LIVING ON THE STREETS!" she yelled at him. _

"_Yeah, that's why you asked me to take care of Serena isn't it? I don't know if you even knew, but Emily was kidnapped three times! I even filled in for her! Her team thinks highly of her, as does Uncle Dave. You are a mean, bitter woman who needs to get a damn life!" Jake bellowed. "I want you out! Never again do I want to see your face around me or my house again! I don't even want you near the funeral!" Marie told him, throwing his stuff outside. Jake angrily grabbed his stuff and packed into his car. Dave came running out. "Jake. I want you to come to the funeral. Ignore her. I will tell her you will be there to pay your last respects. You did an awesome thing staying with Serena. Thank you." Dave told him. Jake nodded and drove away._

"Yeah, it was bad." Jake told them. Emily flung her arms around Jake and hugged him. Ji nodded. "You are an honorary Samurai Power Ranger. You took up the power, and held the title. You may not go out to fight, but you can do chores around here." Ji told him. Jake nodded. "Thank you." he said.

Later that day, it was time for the viewing. Emily had put on a black dress, and Jake had put on a black suit and yellow tie. The others had worn dressy clothing in their Ranger colors, and Ji put on his best suit. They all were going to support Emily. They showed up at the funeral home. It had started off bad. Aunt Marie had shown up and started on Emily about being a horrible daughter and how she would never amount to nothing. Jake then got in her face about not having a proper attitude towards her own flesh in blood. This caused Emily to cry, and Ji and Jayden to hold Jake back. Dave took Marie home, and came back so the viewing could begin. It was a long two hours. Afterwards, Serena was to be cremated.

The Rangers and Ji went back to the mansion. Emily just sat in the living room, blankly staring at a wall, lost in her own little world. Jayden sat with her. The others took note of Jake's anger and frustration about earlier, and took him outside to train a bit with their wooden swords. That resulted in Mike, Kevin, Wesley, and Mia all getting beat, and thrown around like rag dolls. Jake was then sent on a two mile run to "cool down" by Mentor.

Jayden walked over to Emily. "Hun, you OK?" he asked her. She looked at him. Sadness filled her normally happy and energetic eyes. "No, I'm not. You now know why I put myself down, other than the reasons I told you. My mother is a horrible person. She put me down worse than the kids at school. My Dad never did anything to stop her either. Jake and Serena were the only good people to me growing up. My Dad tried, but my Mom would yell at him for it." she said. Jayden then hugged her as she began to cry.

Jayden held her for hours, as she cried. He could only think about what was going through her head.

Xandred watched the two from the Sanzu River. "So the Yellow Ranger is depressed now. This should make her easier to capture again. I will not fail this time. I will make her my bride, and destroy the rest of the Rangers!" he roared. Dayu sighed. "here we go again." she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Emily remained in her depressed state for the rest of the week. Jayden did his best to cheer her up, as did the rest of the Rangers. Ji cooked her favorite meals for a wek straight, and Jayden took her out almost every night to her favorite places. Jake did all he could to cheer her up as well. Nothing worked.

She began taking her anger and frustrations out in the fights against the Nighlok. The second battle, she had gotten injured in battle. Jake ended up taking over as Yellow Ranger again until she healed.

One day, Emily laid in bed, thinking about how she had been acting. She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't help it. Her mother made the final put down, and one of the few people she could rely on was gone. Deciding she owed the others an apology, she got out of her bed, and went into the living room, where the others were. They still were in their training suits. "Um, guys." Emily said quietly. The others turned around and faced her. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for how I've been acting." she began slowly, making sure she didn't cry.

Jake was the first one up and the first to hug her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We all understand." he said. Emily then began to cry. Soon Jayden was hugging her, then Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Wesley. "I just feel so bad. You guys have been trying your hardest to cheer me up, and I haven't been letting it work." she said. "We understand Emily, you just need to let us try and help you more." Mia told her. Emily nodded.

Later, she ended up going back to bed. Trying to sleep, she soon found she couldn't. She then went outside to see Jake training with Jayden. Seeing they were busy, she went to go make some food.

While training. Jayden had asked Jake a question. "Jake, I want to know if I have your permission to marry Emily?" Jake literally dropped his sword. "Say what now?" Jake asked, not sure of what he just had heard. "I want to marry Emily. I have the ring and everything." Jayden said. He then showed him the ring. It was a silver band with a medium sized diamond at the top, with two diamonds at its side. "Damn, yea you have my permission." Jake told him. "Thank you." Jayden told him. Jayden knew something was now bothering Jake. "Is something bothering you Jake?" Jayden asked. "Yeah, something is bothering me. I figured it was noticeable to everyone, except her, but I like Mia." blurted out Jake.

Somehow, Jayden knew this scenario all too well. "Just ask her out on a date. You, Mia, and me and Emily can go on a double date." he offered. Jake laughed. "Mia is too pretty and everything for a guy like me." Jake said, ashamed. Jayden laughed. "Jake, she has already told us that SHE likes YOU." he told him. Jake's face lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. Tell you what. Ak her out tomorrow and see what happens. If she says yes, the four of us will go on a double date. If she says no, nothing wrong with that. Just give it a try." said Jayden. "I will." Jake replied.

Emily made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and got a glass of orange juice. She then sat down I nthe living room, and turned on the T.V. On was _The Little House on the Prairie. _She sighed. This had been Serena's favorite show. Everything was going to remind her of Serena. She just had to learn to live with it.

Xandred began preparing his kidnap of Emily. This time there would be no escape. If any Ranger tried to interfere, he would destroy them himself. "Hmm, wonder what could keep the Rangers busy while I snatch up the girl. I know!" he thought quickly. Using some of his power, four monsters appeared before him. "Welcome back Rofer, Doubletone, Negatron, and Dreadlock." he told the four monsters. The four previously defeated Nighloks looked fiercer than ever. "How can we serve you Master?" Rofer asked. "Keep the Rangers busy while I kidnap the Yellow Ranger!" Xandred laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mia had sat around all day. She had absolutely nothing to do. She tried training with Kevin, but he kept pointing out her mistakes. She then tried playing video games with Mike and Wesley, which didn't work out. She wasn't going to even try to break apart Emily and Jayden. Bored, she decided to cook something. She was beginning to suspect the others didn't like her cooking. She had just pulled out a pan to make a cake, when Jake walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mia. What are you up to?" he asked her. "Hey Jake, not much. About to make a chocolate cake for everyone." she replied.

Horrified at the thought of this cake. Jake quickly asked. "Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? You said you wanted to get new shoes." Mia turned around. Yes she had wanted to go get shoes, but Jake hated shoe shopping. "What are you up to Jake?" she asked suspiciously. "Nothing. It's rainy day out, and it looks like we're both bored. So why stick around here. We both have our Samuraizers incase we get called." he told her. She thought about this. They both did have Samuraizers, since Jake still had Emily's due to her injury. "Alright, it's Noon now, we will leave at twelve forty-five." she told him, putting the cooking stuff away.

Jake walked back into the living room where everyone was watching a movie. "What's up Jake?" Emily asked. "Mia and I are going shoe shopping for her." was his reply. Mike spun around. "Dude, we know you both like each other, but shoe shopping?" he asked horrified. Jake shrugged. "Better than the alternative, her making a cake." he said. Mike's jaw dropped. "Dude, you are the man!" Mike exclaimed. Kevin looked happy. "Way to take one for the team." Kevin told him. Jayden smiled. "I told you she would go on a date with you. Even though shoe shopping doesn't sound much like a date." said Jayden. "I'm asking her to be my girlfriend today." Jake added.

Wesley groaned. "Not another couple making out in here." he whined. Mia then walked in. "What about another couple making out?" she asked. "Nothing! It was on the movie!" Wesley lied. Mia still looked suspicious. "Emily, could you help me with something?" Mia asked. "Sure thing." Emily replied. The two girls walked off towards their room. Jake slumped into the spot next to Kevin. "Wesley, you are SO lucky she didn't catch on." he told Wesley. Wesley shrugged. "Sorry dude." was all he said. Jayden took this opportunity to announce. "So I plan on asking Emily to marry me." Jake smiled. The others dropped their jaws. "Awesome dude!" Mike said "Congratulations, I hope she says yes." put in Kevin. "Bachelor party! Sweet!" Wesley exclaimed.

The girls went into their room. Mia turned around on Emily. "Jake asked me to go shoe shopping! I thought he hated shoe shopping. I remember him saying it once before." she told Emily. After looking at a pair of Jakes sneakers, Mia had told him a good place to get some running shoes so he could go on runs. Jake had replied that he would go when they went, and that he despised shopping for shoes. Emily shrugged. "Maybe he finally wants a pair of running shoes?' she asked. Mia thought. "Hmm, yeah I'm probably sure you're right." she said sadly. Emily hugged her. "He told me yesterday he spends all this time with us, but has never hung out with you. I think he would like to hang out and spend some time with you" she said. "Jayden has been acting weird and I don't know why. You don't think he wants to break up with me do you?" Emily asked Mia. "Nah, I think he is just trying figure out how to help keep you comforted with all that has happened." Mia told her.

At 12:45 pm. Mia and Jake hopped into Jakes car and drove off to the mall. They got there by one, and spent awhile hanging out at the mall. They ate lunch at Taco Bell, and got Jake a pair of yellow and black running shoes. They had gone into a clothing store for Mia, when all of a sudden, Spike was all over her. "Hey Mia, how are you doing? Want to go out on a date? Uncle Bulk knows this cool place!" he started on her. Mia backed up, kind of freaked out. "Um, hey Spike. Um, I'm kind of with my boyfriend right now." she lied. Spike looked shocked. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked. Jake showed up behind Spike. "Yes sir, that would be me." Jake said. Spike turned around. "Um, sorry dude." he spit out. Jake looked at him with a tough guy look. "I'll let this one slide sicne I'm a good person. I won't next time." Jake growled. Spike ran off.

Mia laughed. "Jake that was good. Sorry I lied." she said. Jake turned and looked at her. "Don't be sorry. I am your boyfriend and all." he said Mia laughed. It was a joke Jake." she said. "Well it was a joke now, but I could be your boyfriend, if you would like." he said shyly. Mia stared. "You're asking me to be your girlfriend.?" she asked him. Jake smiled. "Yes." he said. Mia suddenly got weak legged and fell into Jakes arms. "I'd love for you to be my boyfriend." she said.

Jayden was setting up a reservation at a fancy restaurant that Emily liked. He planned on taking her there Friday night, and proposing to her. His Samuraizer rang. "Jayden, go ahead." he said "Jayden, Mia and I are now official! I'll pay for us two if you want to do that double date thing!" Jake said over the Samuraizer. Jayden smiled. "You got it man, I'm on the phone with them now." Jayden informed him. "Make that a table for four." Jayden told the person on the phone. After hanging up with them, Jayden's heart began to beat faster. He sure hoped he had the strength to do this and not get cold feet.

The week went by slow. Now that Jake and Mia were a couple, the single Rangers were picking on them more, and Jayden and Emily less. There was less Nighlok activity going on, which confused the Rangers. Not that they were complaining about it. It was now Friday night. Jayden got dressed up in his usual red shirt, red tie, and black pants. There was a knock on his door. "Come on in." he said. Jake walked in in a black shirt, black pants, and yellow tie. "I hate ties." Jake grumbled. Jayden laughed. "Why so little yellow? I know Emily is the main Yellow Ranger, but isn't that your family color?" Jayden asked. "Emily is wearing yellow, so it would be kind of obvious that one of us is the Yellow Ranger to the public." Jake said. Jayden nodded. Soon the two guys went downstairs where Mike, Kevin and Wesley saw them. "Spiffy." Mike said jokingly "Those girls won't turn you two down." The five laughed. "Hey boys." Mia called down. She was wearing a pink dress with silver earring, necklace, and rings. Emily had on a yellow dress with a sliver necklace, and earrings. "We're ready." Emily said. "Alright, lets go!" Jake said enthusiastically. The four headed out. Jake looked at Jayden, and saw that he looked ready to pass out.

They drove to the restaurant. Jake then pulled Jayden back into the car as he got ready to leave. "Dude, chill out! It will all be fine." Jake assured him. "Yeah. I hope it is." Jayden said.

They went in and were seated. "What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked. They all ordered water. Soon they were served the main course. Once they were done, and dessert was served, Jake was sure Jayden had gotten cold feet. Then Jayden looked at Jake and Mia and nodded with a smirk. Jake got the hint. "Hey Mia, come with me for a second." Jake told her. Mia nodded, and the two left the table and went and hid behind a door way. Jayden proceeded to look to make sure they were gone before he turned his attention back on Emily, who looked mildly confused. "Jayden, what's going on?" she asked. "I need to tell you something." Jayden told her.

Emily was still confused. Jayden got up and crouched down next to her. "I've liked you since we became Rangers. After you were kidnapped, I thought I was going to go insane. Now our battle is almost over with. There will be time for us both to fully proceed on with our relationship. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are the kindest, sweetest girl ever, despite what any horrible person, or your mom has ever said about you. No other could compare to you. I just need to ask you this." Jayden told her.

He then got on one knee. "Emily Marie Locke. Will you marry me?" Jayden asked, presenting her with the ring. Emily's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, I will marry you Jayden." she told him. He then slipped the ring on her finger, and they proceeded to kiss. Everyone in the room then began to clap. They both looked up to see Jake and Mia clapping. The two smiled.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from nearby. Startled, everyone in the restaurant began to panic. The four ran outside and saw Xandred. "Rangers! I have come for the Yellow Ranger! Give her to me now, or die!" He yelled.

**I want to thank you all for reading these fanfics of mine. It is your awesome reviews that make me want to continue doing these. I promise this final part will be good. Thank you all again =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jake glared at Xandred. "That's the moron we've been fighting? And who kidnapped Emily? He's mine." Jake said. Mia grabbed his arm. "Jake don't. He's strong." she told him. "No one messes with my family." Jake said. He then rushed forward. "You want the Yellow Ranger? I'm right here!" Jake told Xandred. Xandred scoffed. "You aren't the Yellow Ranger. She is!" Xandred pointed at Emily. "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Jake yelled, writing the Earth kanji in the air. He then became the Yellow Ranger.**

**Xandred glared. "So you are the Yellow Ranger. No matter. I know someone who would love to destroy you!" he bellowed. Out from the shadows came Negatron. "Ah, a different Yellow Ranger! I have some zingers on you!" he said. Jake rushed forward. "Idiot! Nerd! Sensitive!" Negatron yelled at Jake. Nothing worked. Jake began attacking Negatron for all that he was worth. "Guy's lets get out of here." Jayden said. They piled into Jayden's car and drove away, leaving Jake to fight Negatron.**

**The others were driving as fast as they could. "How can Negatron still be alive?" Emily asked, fiddling with her new engagement ring. " I don't know, but maybe Ji knows." Jayden assured her. Suddenly, Doubletone was in front of them. "Hello Pink Ranger, we meet again." he said tauntingly. Mia got out of the car. "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" she yelled. She then turned into the Pink Ranger. Pulling out her Spin Sword, she charged down Doubletone. Jayden and Emily sped off.**

**They pulled into the mansion and ran into it. "Ji! Doubletone, and Negatron are somehow alive again!" Jayden yelled into the Mansion. Ji came running into the room. "I know! Rofer and Dreadlock have been sighted also. Kevin went to fight Doubletone with Mia, and Mike and Wesley went to go after Rofer. You must fight Dreadlock." Ji told him. He then glanced at Emily's engagement ring. "Congratulations to you both." Ji complimented. It's not that simple. Xandred is after Emily again!" Jayden said Ji looked startled. "No! Not again! That monster never gives up!" Ji shouted. "Jayden, I will protect Emily at all costs, but you must defeat Dreadlock." Ji told him sadly. Jayden kissed Emily. "I'll be back, I promise." he told her, before he ran out of the Mansion. Outside of the Mansion, Xandred watched the scene unfold from the woods.**

**Jake did the best he could against Negatron. "You will never be as good your cousin!" Negatron yelled. Trying not to let it bother him, Jake continued on. "The Pink Ranger feels sorry for you! She doesn't love you!" Negatron shouted. The words began taking its toll, but Jake still didn't let it bother him. "The other Power Rangers don't like you! They never have, and never will. You are worthless to them!" Negatron taunted. The words were becoming worse. "You're no fun, I'm out of here. Hope you have a horrible night. And I hope that you finally become a better Ranger than what you are. You're a pathetic Ranger and will never amount to the female Yellow Ranger's standards!" Negatron said before he left. Finally, Jake passed out, just like Emily did, now knowing his insecurities were made known.**

**Kevin and arrived and began helping Mia with Doubletone. "You pests are done for!" Doubletone yelled. Kevin and Mia looked at each other. "Mega Mode Power!" they both yelled, entering their Mega Mode form. "Mega Blade, Air Wave!" Mia yelled. "Mega Blade, Dragon Splash!" Kevin also yelled. The two attacks hit Doubletone, sending him flying and finally destroying him.**

**Mike and Wesley were busy taking on Rofer. The Nighlok had become much stronger than the last time. "Hope you enjoy this!" he yelled. He grabbed both Mike and Wesley and slammed them into walls. They both fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. "Mike, you ready to finish this?" Wesley asked him. Mike looked at him and nodded. "Mega Mode Power!" they both yelled, going into Mega Mode. "Mega Blade, Forest Vortex!" Mike roared. "Mega Dagger, Light Slash!" Wesley said. The two hit Rofer, destroying him.**

**Jayden took on Dreadlock. It wasn't easy due to the fact normal attacks didn't work on him. "Mega Mode Power." Jayden said. "Come on Red Ranger, I'm not scared of you!" Dreadlock said in his weird southern accent. "Mega Blade, Fire Smasher!" Jayden shouted, firing his attack at Dreadlock. The attack was a dead on attack, hiting Dreadlock right in the stomach. "Damn you Ranger!" Dreadlock shouted. Jayden then powered up his Mega Blade. "Mega Blade, Samurai Strike!" Jayden yelled. The attack destroyed Dreadlock.**

**Back at the Mansion, Emily was pacing about with worry. "Oh I hope Jayden is alright." she said for the fifth time that night. She was still also fiddling with her engagement ring. Ji was sitting down, in a meditative state. "I'm sure he is fine." Ji assured her. They heard the door open. "Hello?" Emily called. Jake stumbled into the room, clearly weak. "Jake, what happened?" Ji asked rushing over to aid him. "Negatron. I couldn't beat him. Too horrible. Said I would never be accepted by the Rangers. That Mia doesn't love me. That I will never be as good as you." Jake managed to get out. Emily hugged him tightly. She remembered her run in with Negatron. She passed out after the fight. "Jake, we all have accepted you. You're a great Ranger. Mia does love you, and you are better than me!" Emily told him.**

"**Oh I beg to differ." said a voice. The three turned around and saw Xandred standing there. "Hello Yellow Rangers, and Mentor of the Power Rangers. I'm here to take Emily back with me." he said. Jake stood up. "I will teach you to never mess with my family again!" he shouted at Xandred. Xandred laughed. "Bring it on boy!" he taunted. Jake charged him, and got hit so hard, he flew back into the indoor training room and was slammed against a wall. Ji then stepped forward to try and attack Xandred, and also got hit, knocking him out. Emily then ran out of the hall, trying to hide. She ran outside where she was ambushed by two Moogers, They grabbed her and restrained her until Xandred got there. "Glad to see you again my dear. Let us go." he said disappearing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Jake came to, Mia was wiping his face with a wet cloth. "Hey Mia." Jake said. Mia smiled. "Hey Jake. How are you feeling?" she asked him. "Like I just got hit by a bus." was his reply. "Well, at least you're awake now. Ji is still unconscious." Mia informed him. Jake grew into a panic. "Xandred showed up! He came after Emily. He took me and Ji out!" Jake hurriedly said, trying to get out of bed. Mia let him up. "He took her Jake. Xandred has Emily again. The boys are out looking for her now." Mia told him sadly.

Jake slumped back down. "How was your fight with Doubletone?" he asked her. "Good. Kevin and I destroyed him. How was Negatron?" she asked him. Jake sighed. "Awful. His insults were horrible." Jake admitted. Mia looked at him. "What did he say?" she asked. Jake again sighed. "That you guys never liked me, or would accept me. That I would never be as good as Emily, and, that you didn't truly love me." Jake told her. Mia was shocked. "Jake you know that's not true. You are one of us no matter what. And you are just as good as Emily. And I do love you. Ever since you joined us, I've liked you." she told him hugging him. Jake knew she was telling the truth. He just still flet like a failure.

"This is where the portal was last time." Jayden told the Rangers. When they got to the harbor. Mike, Kevin, and Wesley all gathered around him. "So we take this portal, and we will go right to the Sanzu River?" Kevin inquired. Jayden nodded. "Yes, but last time I was there, Xandred and Emily were gone, and it was a trap." he admitted Mike and Kevin knew what he was talking about. They had seen him come out of the portal poisoned. "So what do we do now?" Mike asked. Jayden looked sad. "We wait until Xandred makes his next move, and try and get in from there. It looks like the portal isn't here anymore." he told them. Feeling defeated, they began heading back towards the Mansion.

"Well, it looks like those pathetic Rangers are afraid to attack." Octaroo exclaimed, watching the Rangers. Dayu laughed. "Good. They should be afraid to attack." she agreed. "Shut up you pathetic excuse for evil minions!" Emily yelled. She had been chained back up to the post they had her at once before. Dayu walked up to her. "You've gotten braver since the last time I threatened you. Good." she told Emily. Emily just glared. "I HATE you!" Emily shouted. "Quiet girl!" Xandred yelled. "Ugh I have an aching headache! Octaroo! Bring me my medicine!" he ordered Octaroo. Octaroo brought Xandred his medicine. "That's much better. Negatron, how was your fight with that pathetic excuse of a male Yellow Ranger?" Xandred asked. Negatron laughed. "He got weak. He was easier to defeat than the rest of the Power Rangers the first time I fought them." Negatron boasted.

"You're a bully! My cousin is one of the strongest people out there! He is just like me!" Emily yelled at Negatron. Negatron started towards Emily. "Enough Negatron. So girl I see you have a different ring on your finger. You and the Red Ranger plan on marrying eh? I don't foresee this plan finalizing. Not with you as my Queen." Xandred told Emily evilly. Emily glared at Xandred. "You tried this once, and it didn't work. Why do you think it will work this time?" she asked him. Xandred laughed. "It will work because I am going to personally destroy the Power Rangers myself, especially your cousin and boyfriend." he told her. Emily developed tears in her eyes. _"Oh no. Guys, please save me again." _she thought to herself.

Jayden was meditating outside, while Mia, Kevin, Mike, Wesley, and Jake practiced. Jayden was beyond angry that Emily was now Xandred's prisoner again. He knew if he tried anything, the other Rangers would insist on going. Or another possible action is that Jake would force Jayden to let him go along since Emily was his family. It would be nice to have back up available, but Jayden knew all to well Jake's emotions would get the better of him. Mia had told them about Negatrons insults to Jake. They had all told him that he was accepted, and a valued member of the team, but for some reason, he still remained upset. Ji was still unconscious, so that left them to fend for themselves.

Jake came and sat next to Jayden. "Jayden, we need a plan. We can't let Xandred keep her there." Jake told him. Jayden kept his eyes closed. "We will get her back. You weren't here last time this happened. We managed to rescue her in a day. We just need patience." Jayden replied. The Gap Sensor then went off. They all rushed into the Mansion. "It's Negatron. He's back for more." Jayden said. Jake became angered. "I will take him down this time." Jake said. They nodded as Jake rushed out to Negatron's location. Jayden looked at them. "Let's go help him and see if the Nighlok lead back to a portal." Jayden ordered.

Negatron was terrorizing citizens. "Stop right there Negatron! I will destroy you this time!" Jake shouted at Negatron as he appeared at the scene. "Ah Yellow Ranger. Want some more insults?" Negatron asked. "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Jake yelled. He then also entered Mega Mode. "Bring it on big mouth." Jake taunted. The two rished forward and began their battle. Jake wasn't going to let his emotions get the better of him. "So pipsqueak, I hear you're just a replacement. How's it feel to be the least valued member of the team?" Negatron asked. Jake struck Negatron with his Mega Blade. "It feels good knowing I'm going to destroy you!" Jake countered.

The two circled each other. Negatron rushed forward, and got struck again by Jake's Mega Blade. "Time to shut you up for good Negatron! Mega Blade, Seismic Swing!" Jake yelled. His powerful attack weakened Negatron. "Samurai Strike!" Jake yelled again. He then finished off Negatron for good.

"NO!" Xandred yelled. He was angry that his powerful monster had been destroyed. Emily giggled. "I told you that they would win. I believe that you are going to lose yet again Xandred." Emily told him. Xandred threw an object at the wall. As it broke, Emily screamed. "I guess I will have to do something about this. I will destroy the Rangers myself!" Xandred said. He then began getting ready for his attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jake walked through the door of the Mansion, and saw that the other Ranger's weren't around. "Great. They probably just left me here to go save Emily by themselves." he said to himself. He went to check on Ji. He was still unconscious. "Wow Ji, you took a bad hit." Jake told his unconscious Mentor. He then sighed. Everything that had happened thus far had hit him like a brick. He was now in a relationship with a beautiful girl, his favorite cousin had gotten engaged and kidnapped, and a monster brought his worst insecurities out to the open. He had never felt so ashamed of himself. He felt worse for not being able to protect Emily. He then remembered a promise he and Emily made when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_Seven year old Jake and Emily had just got done training in Emily's back yard on a Friday night. Serena had been babysitting them as usual, and had rented a couple of movies for them to watch. After watching one movie, Emily turned to Jake. "You know, you're a lot like the hero I that movie, always standing up for your friends, and protecting me." She told him. Jake smiled. "You're my best friend. Of course I protect you." Jake told her. "If anything ever happened to me, would you come save me, and protect me?" she asked him. "You're my cousin, and best friend, of course I would." Jake replied. "You pinky promise?" Emily asked. "I pinky promise" Jake told her. They then made a pinky promise._

Jake walked outside, and punched a wall. He had failed on his promise. "Emily, I'm sorry. I let Xandred kidnap you again. I am a failure as a Power Ranger, and cousin." he said out loud. He then sat down and cried.

Jayden and the others were walking into the mansion a few minutes after Jake. "Alright, so we couldn't find a portal, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give up." Jayden told them. Mia sighed. "Yeah, you're right Jayden. We just have to keep trying harder." she agreed. They all went back to their rooms. Jayden laid on his bed. "Damn you Xandred. Why can't you jut let me and Emily be? What is you're issue with having her as a Queen?" he asked out loud. He then fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Jayden awoke to some noises being made out in the living room. Going out into the living room, he saw Jake in his training uniform, with a back pack on the couch, with Jake tying his shoes. "Where do you think you're going?" Jayden asked Jake. "For a walk." Jake replied. "With a back pack?" Jayden asked. Jake looked up. "A long walk." was Jake's answer. Jayden shook his head. "You're going out looking for Emily aren't you?" Jayden finally asked. "Yeah, I am. She is my family. She is closer to me than any of my siblings. We made a promise when we were nine. I told her I would always protect her. I screwed that up when Xandred came here and kidnapped her. It's time to get her back." Jake said. By this time the other Rangers had come into the room. "Dude, you can't just go off on your own." Mike said "Yeah, we are a team, we stick together." Kevin added. Mia went up to him. "Jake, please don't do anything stupid." she said hugging him.

Jake sighed. "Fine, but we have two days to find her. Otherwise, I'm going out after her." he finally told them. Ji walked into the room. "Rangers? What exactly happened?" Ji asked them. They all looked at each other. "Prehaps you should sit down while we fill you in." Jayden said, helping the Mentor down.

Emily had not forgotten how bored she got just standing at her post, not being able to move. Luckily, the only thing she saw when she looked up was her engagement ring. She loved it dearly. Knowing she would be rescued, she began thinking of ideas for the wedding. She was in the middle of thinking about the color dresses of her bridesmaids when Xandred came face to face with her. "I don't know why you aren't as scared as before, but you should be trembling, especially after I destroy your friends." he snarled Emily laughed and then smirked. "If that's what you have to say to make yourself feel better. My friends will wipe the floor with you, especially Jayden and Jake." she laughed. Xandred turned around. "We will see about that." he said angrily. Walking away. Emily just looked at his retreating figure, and then began proceeding back to thinking about her wedding.

"And that's what happened so far." Jayden told Ji. Ji was startled. "So Xandred has Emily again. Darn him." Ji said outraged. Jayden nodded. "We all have been looking for a portal. We have nothing so far." Wesley chipped in. Ji sighed and slumped back. "My head is killing me. Some one get me some Tylenol." he said. Mia went off and got him some Tylenol. Returning with two pills and a glass of water, Ji took them. "Good, now we must figure out what to do next." he said

Xandred walked into the main area where Dayu, Octaroo, and Emily were all at. "I am going to the other side to destroy the Rangers. Get the girl ready for MY wedding." he told his two henchmen. He then grasped Emily's chin. "I'll be back for you my dear." he told her. Emily just shook her head and got his hand off her chin, and glared at him.

The Gap sensor went off again. The Rangers stood up. "Jayden, bring what's going on to the TV." Mike said. Jayden did so, and to the Ranger's horror, they saw Xandred walking around the town. "Come out, come out, where ever you are Rangers! I want to play a game of destroy the Rangers." Xandred arrogantly said. They all looked at each other, and headed out towards the city, determined to defeat Xandred, and get Emily back once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Xandred continued his spree of destruction on the city.. "Gah! Where are those Power Rangers? They should have been here by now." he said to himself. "Stop right there Xandred!" a voice shouted. He turned around to see the Rangers facing him. "Ah Rangers, how good of you to come. Now it is time for me to destroy you once and for all!" Xandred laughed at them.

"Go Go Samurai!" the six called out. Writing their element kanji in the air, they morphed into the Power Rangers. "Rangers together, Samurai Forever!" they cried in unison. Xandred pulled out his sword, and began charging at the Rangers, while the Rangers charged at Xandred.

Emily still remained chained to the post. Dayu and Octaroo had yet to free her or get her ready for the "wedding". She pulled on her shackles like usual, and discovered one of the locks on her ankles was loose. An idea struck her. "Hey morons, aren't you supposed to be getting me ready for this supposed wedding?" she asked them. "Oh yes, Master Xandred would be most displeased if we didn't have his bride ready. " Octaroo said. Hoping her plan worked, she waited until Octaroo fully unlocked her.

The Rangers were having a difficult with Xandred. No matter what form they were in, even in Mega Mode, he proved to be too much for them to handle. Jake hand managed to get the only hit in on Xandred, and that resulted in Xandred sending Jake flying into a building. "Mega Blade, Dragon Splash!" Kevin yelled. He sent a powerful attack at Xandred, who still was standing afterwards. "Good try Blue Ranger, sorry it wasn't effective." Xandred told him. He then struck Kevin. "Shogun Ranger Power!" Jayden yelled, entering his Battilizer form. "Bring it on Xandred!" Jayden cockily told him.

Octaroo finally unlocked Emily's shackles. "OK your royal evil highness, please put you hands behind your back so I can get you ready." Octaroo told her. Emily smirked. "I don't think so." she said. She then kicked Octaroo into the Sanzu River. Dayu turned around. "You're going to regret doing that you brat." Dayu told her. Emily continued smirking. "We will see about that." she said.

Xandred and Jayden dueled for awhile with the other Rangers watching in awe. "No other Ranger interfere! This is between me and the Red Ranger!" Xandred shouted. Jayden looked at the others and saw they all had their weapons ready. "Guys, stay out of this one! Go find Emily!" Jayden ordered them. They all knew he was serious, but none the less they hesitated. "Guys, go! I can hold him off!" Jayden said again. The others then ran off.

Emily continued her duel with Dayu. She suddenly felt sick. Grabbing her stomach, Emily vomited all over the floor. "What's the matter girl? A little sick?" Dayu asked in a mocked concern tone. Emily glared at her. She then did a sweep kick, sending Dayu into the air. Emily then finished off her attack with another kick, sending Dayu outside of the boat into the Sanzu River, right on top of Octaroo. "I didn't know you were falling for me Dayu. " Octaroo told her. "Shut up you insolent little worm!" Dayu snapped. Smiling, and still feeling sick, Emily went through the portal.

The others ran to find Emily. Stopping in front of a building with a large vent, Jake looked at them all. "Oh man, where could she be?" he asked. Mia patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry we will find her." she consoled him. There was a bright flash of light, and Emily came out and fell on top of Jake. "Emily, you're OK!" Mike yelled. "Guys, I need to get to a doctor, quick!" Emily said before fainting. "Emily!" they all yelled. Jake picked her up. "Someone let Ji and Jayden know! I'll get her to the hospital." he said. He then rushed off to the hospital with Emily in his arms.

"Shogun Saber! Samurai Strike!" Jayden roared. With his Shogun Saber erupting into flames, he then sent a powerful strike right into Xandred. "NO!, How could I lose?" he asked, before going down in an explosion. Exhausted, Jayden put down his sword. Xandred struggled to his feet. "Curse you Red Ranger! I will not forget this!" he angrily yelled. He then disappeared. "Finally." Jayden muttered to himself. His Samuraizer went off. "Jayden go ahead." Jayden said into it. "Jayden its Ji. The other Rangers have Emily. They took her to the hospital!" Ji told him. "I'm on my way there now!" Jayden answered. He then powered down and headed off towards the hospital.

It had been a long few hours for the Rangers. Emily had been put into the ICU unit of the hospital. They all anxiously waited to hear what was wrong with her. Soon the doctor came out. "The Emily Locke group?" he asked. The Rangers started forward. "Is she alright?" Jayden asked. The doctor smiled. "Yes she is fine. She is just a bit dehydrated. However there is something that we do need to check on her real fast. You can see her now if you want to. " He told them. They went into Emily's room, where she was smiling. "Hey guys." she said as they walked in. "Hey Emily, how are you feeling?" Wesley asked. "Good, the doctor said I'm just a bit dehydrated." she said. Jayden kissed her. "It's good to know you're OK." he said. Emily smiled. "Thanks. I've missed you guys the past day. I forgot how boring Xandred's ship is." she joked. They all laughed.

The doctor walked in. "Emily Locke? Do you happen to have a boyfriend, or husband right now?" he asked. Emily smiled. "Yes, this is Jayden, my fiancé." she said. The doctors face was full of happiness, but concern. "Well it is a good thing you are OK young lady. You both could have been hurt in that fall." he told her.

Emily made a confused face. "What do you mean, the both of us?" she asked. The doctor smiled. "My dear, you and Jayden here are going to be parents. You're two months pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Rangers all sat around in shock. Jayden was the first to speak up. "Are you sure she's pregnant?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes. She is pregnant." he said before walking out of the room. Jake gave Jayden a death glare. "Guy's how could this happen?" Mike asked. Kevin nodded. "You guys should have used protection." he put in. Emily teared up. "We did though!" she cried. Jake was still glaring. "Let's get back to the Mansion." he said, rather coldly. The doctor released Emily, and reminded her to drink more fluids.

The seven of them made it back to the Mansion, where Ji greeted them "Ah Emily, good to know you're safe." he told her, hugging her. "Thank you Ji." she told him. Jake looked at Jayden. "Jayden can I talk to outside?" Jake asked. Jayden looked at him. "Sure." he said. The two went outside. "Jake, look. I understand you're upset with me." Jayden told him. Jake turned around and punched Jayden in the face. "I don't mind you marrying my cousin, but you impregnated her?" he bellowed. Jayden got up just as the others ran outside. "Whoa, Jake, cool down!" Mike yelled. Both he and Kevin restrained Jake while Emily looked at Jayden. "Jake! Calm down!" Ji yelled. Jake stopped struggling against the other Rangers. He then walked into the house, and into his room. "I'm sorry about him Jayden." Emily said. Jayden shook his head. "No, don't be. I deserved it. He had every right." Jayden said.

Later that night, Jayden and Emily sat outside. The night was warm. "So while I was Xandred's prisoner, I thought about our wedding." Emily told him. Jayden smiled. "Really?, And what did you think about?" he asked her. Emily began. "Well, I'm still trying to figure out if I want it here, or in the country. I want my bridesmaids to have yellow dresses, and white flowers. No matter what though, I would like the reception to be here." she told him. Jayden was thoughtful "We'll talk to Ji and see what he says." Jayden assured her.

Jake walked outside and saw the two. "Hey, um Jayden. I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line punching you." Jake said. Jayden smiled. "It's fine. I was actually hoping you would have done that." Jayden told him. The two shook hands. "So what are you two up to tonight?" Jake asked. "Just sitting here discussing the wedding. You?" Emily asked him. "Mia and I are going out on a date." Jake said. "Nice. Have fun." Jayden told him. Jake walked back inside. Jayden turned to Emily. "You mad at him for hitting me?" he asked her. Emily shook her head. "No, I know he was just doing it to protect me." she replied.

Getting back on topic about the wedding. "Anything you want to say about the wedding?" Emily asked. Jayden thought. "Probably red and yellow flowers for decorations, since they are our colors and all." Jayden put in. Emily was silent for a minute. "I guess Jake will have to be the permanent Yellow Ranger now." she said sadly. Jayden put his arm around her. "He may be the Yellow Ranger permanently, but you will always be our Yellow Ranger." he told her sweetly. She smiled as they kissed.

A few days later, Jake sat outside by himself. He was still troubled by what Negatron had told him, and still ashamed he had attacked his friend like he did. Emily saw him, and came out and sat next to him. "Hey, we really haven't gotten a chance to talk in awhile have we?" she asked him. "No we haven't. I'm sorry I punched Jayden." he told her. Emily laughed. "It's fine. I knew you were just trying to protect me." she told him. Jake forced a smile. Emily knew it was forced. "You're still letting what Negatron said bother you, aren't you?" she asked. Jake hung his head. "Yes." he admitted. Emily looked at him sadly. He always had a problem dwelling on things, especially insults made to him. "Jake, you know that we all accepted you to the team. You're one of us now. They wouldn't have let you continue on if they didn't like you." she told him. Jake nodded. "And Mia does love you. She told me the other day that you're the only person who can let her feel like she can be herself. She told you she's liked you since you joined. Just relax on that one." she again told him. Jake again nodded.

Emily then realized it wasn't really those two things that was bothering him. "It's the fact Negatron told you that you would never be as good as me, isn't it?" she asked. "Yes, it is." Jake told her. Emily patted him on the shoulder. "I've been kidnapped four times now, counting that Beast Nighlok. You destroyed him. You've done more for these guys than I have in the past few months. You are a better Ranger and Samurai than I will ever be." she told him. She then took a deep breath. "Jayden and I decided last night that we will keep the Red Samurai powers for our child, and you can keep the Yellow Samurai powers, and train your children with it when you have them." she said.

Jake's jaw dropped. "But they are your family's Powers." he protested. She shook her head. "Samurai Ranger tradition says that if two Samurai get married, they take the husbands powers. And its OUR family's Powers. Jayden is going to take over as Samurai Mentor when Ji retires, so both of our kids will fight along side of each other." she said. Jake smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." he told her. "Your welcome." she said.

Later on, Mia and Emily were talking about possible baby names. "If it's a boy. I want to name him Matthew. If it's a girl, I want to name her after my sister." Emily had been saying. Mia smiled. Naming her possible daughter after he older sister was a great idea. "I'm sure she would love it." Mia told her friend. Emily smiled. "I also want you to be my maid of honor." she told Mia. Mia was shocked. "I would be honored." she told Emily. Emily smiled. She knew this wedding would be an awesome one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Three months had passed since Emily had found out she was pregnant. The war with the Nighloks was over. It was now January. The wedding of Jayden and Emily was to take place on Valentines Day. Everything had been planned out. For groomsmen, Jake would have Kevin, Mike, Wesley and Jake at his side. For Bridesmaids, Emily had Mia as Maid of Honor, and a few of her cousins. Marie, Emily's mother, would not be attending. Emily had made sure of that.

Emily was now five months pregnant, and was really showing. She was also very moody. One time at dinner, which she had cooked, Mike had made a funny comment about Emily's cooking. "Emily, you have turned mere vegetables into an amazing salad, and turned this cold beef into a wonderful roast." he had told her. She just looked at him with a straight face. "Then shut up and eat." she had replied. Mike looked shocked, that sweet Emily had said something like that. Looking at Jayden for help, Mike didn't get any. "Hey, she made me sleep on the couch last night." Jayden told him. Kevin piped up. "Yeah, it was hard to watch any TV this morning because Jayden wouldn't get the hell off the couch." The Rangers for some reason, still decided to live at the Mansion for the time being. They all looked for apartments, but so far, had had no luck.

Jake and Mia were still going strong. Deciding that they had wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, Jake had decided to propose to her. He was waiting for the perfect time to do so. Kevin, Mike, and Wesley had all finally found girlfriends. Kevin was dating a librarian named Monica, and they had been together for two months. Mike had began dating a girl named Felicia, and they had been dating for almost three months. Finally Wesley had found a girl named Olivia, and they had been together for two weeks. Ji had found all this out, and was in denial. "Please no more kissing, or playing what you young folk call tonsil hockey in the Mansion." he had told them one day.

Emily's due date was May 21st. She had found out she was going to have a girl. Her name would be Serena Danielle, after her sister. Excited, Emily and Mia had bought a ton of clothing. There was a ton of red clothing for this new baby. Jake had offered time and time again to give back the Yellow Samuraizer. "Seriously Emily. Take it. Mia and I can handle the Pink Samurai powers for our kids." he had told her. Emily was in a bad mood at the time, due to cramps, and wedding stress. "Jacob Allen Locke. I swear if you say ANYTHING about giving me back the Yellow Samuraizer again, I WILL beat you." she said. Knowing she actually meant it, Jake said nothing more on the subject.

Jake and Mia were out and about on a chilly day, looking at apartments. They had seen two so far, and hadn't really liked them. Mia sighed. "I have a feeling we are going to live in the Mansion for the rest of our lives." she said bitterly. Jake smiled. "I'll live anywhere, as long as you're there right beside me." he told her. She turned around and smiled, but then was in shock to see him on one knee. "Mia. It has been a wonderful three months, and I can see that we are just in as much love as Emily and Jayden are. Will you marry me?" he asked her. Mia started crying. "Yes, I will." she said. He pulled out her engagement ring, it was a silver ring with several diamonds in a row. He put it on her finger, and they kissed.

Back at the Mansion, Jayden, and the others were watching TV. Ji was cooking dinner, and Emily was laying down. "So Jayden, a few weeks away from being a married man. How does it feel." Mike asked. Jayden smiled. "It feels good. She is going to help me continue something I thought I would never have." he said. 'And what would that be?" Wesley asked. "A true family. You all, Mia, Jake, Emily, and Ji are my family. She is going to be part of my true family now. I just hope my daughter doesn't grow up like I did." Jayden said. Mia and Jake walked into the room. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kevin asked. Mia beamed. "Jake and I are engaged." she said. There were cheers all around. Emily walked out of her room and into the living room. "What's going on?" she asked. Mia showed Emily her ring. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" she said.

Mia was extremely happy. "I'm going to make dinner!" she said. "Ji already has it." Jayden told her. Mia's face fell. "OK." she said. Ji came out of the kitchen. "What's all the commotion?" he asked. "Jake and I are engaged!" Mia explained happily. Ji hugged her, and shook Jake's hand. "Congratulations! Dinner is now ready. We're having chicken stir fry." He told them.

They all sat down, and began eating. "So what do you guys have planned so far?" Emily asked Mia. "Not much. All we know is that there's going to be pink and yellow flowers." Mia told her. "Oh, and my Pink Samuraizer is going to my little sister. Since Jake has the Yellow Samuraizer." she added. "That's good. If you want I can help you get yours planned since you helped me." Emily offered. Mia smiled at her friend. "I would love that. Just please don't overwork yourself." she told Emily. "I won't." Emily promised

A month had passed it was February 13th. It was on a late Friday night. They all had gone through the rehearsal wedding. Marie had showed up drunk at the beginning. "It's my daughters wedding! I should be here!" she yelled. Jake's mother, Mary, had given Marie a few choice words, and Jake, being a licensed Security Guard in the state of California, managed to throw her out, and called the cops.

Jake finally saw his parents for the first time in months after they had moved. He introduced them to Mia, and filled them in on his life from temporary to permanent Yellow Ranger.

Soon, the boys departed for Jayden's bachelor party, which involved going to the arcade (which had been rented out for that night.) The girls were going to a movie, and then back to the mansion for a small baby shower for Emily's bachelorette party.

The two then realized, tomorrow would be the biggest day of their lives. Could they handle it?


	11. THE WEDDING!

Chapter Eleven.

The next morning, Jayden, and Emily woke up with massive butterflies in their stomachs. In a mere few hours, they would be married. Neither of them were in the same house, Emily and the girls were staying at the Mansion, while Jayden and the guys were staying at Kevin's house.

Jayden got up, and proceeded to nearly step on Wesley, who had fell asleep on the floor from pulling an all nighter with Mike at the arcade. He then got in the shower, and began thinking about the day ahead. He was nervous, and scared. He would finally have a true family, other than the Ranger team. He just hoped he didn't get cold feet during all this.

Emily had tried eating the breakfast her cousin had made her; pancakes. Emily loved pancakes, but for some reason just couldn't eat them. She was scared about today. She loved Jayden with all her heart. The only reason it was sad is that her whole family wasn't there, aka Serena, and her mom. No matter what though, she had made a special seat for Serena, with a picture of her on the seat. There were also two special seats made for Jayden's parents. Emily managed to put down one pancake, then had to run to the bathroom and vomit. Her cousin, and Jake's sister Jen, looked at her. "Sorry, pregnancy and nerves." Emily managed. Jen smiled. "I've been there once before, don't worry." she told Emily. Jake's mom then walked in. "Emily, are you getting your hair done or no?" she asked. "No, I'm not." Emily replied. "Oh, ok." was Mary's reply. Emily loved Jake's mom. She was pretty much the biggest mother figure in her life. Deciding to leave the bathroom now that she was sure she was done throwing up, Emily then went to shower.

Jayden had finally gotten out of the shower, and had shaved. He then threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt, and walked out of the bathroom to see the rest of the guys eating breakfast. "Morning guys. Sleep well?" he asked Wesley and Mike. Mike looked half asleep. "No, Kevin woke us up at eight." he complained. Kevin looked stern. "It's your best friends wedding day, and you were out all night playing video games." he said. Wesley looked innocent. "It's not our fault Pac man got so fun at higher levels." he said. They all laughed. "OK, so we have to be at the Mansion by one, and the wedding is at two. It's nine now, so give it about 20 minutes for the hot water to come back on, then Jake goes in next since he's best man, then me, Mike, and Wesley.' Kevin stated. Jayden sat down and poured some Frosted Flakes into a bowl. "You doing alright Jayden?" Jake asked. Jayden nodded. "Scared." he replied. "I wonder how Emily is doing."

Emily was shaking horribly as Mia did her hair. "Take it easy Emily, this is going to be the best day of your life." Mia told her. Emily sighed. "I'm trying. It's just hard. This is the second biggest life choice I've made since I joined the Samurai team." she told Mia. Mia smiled. "So this is how I'm going to be when I marry Jake." she asked. "Yes it is. So many emotions at once. Happiness, nervousness, fear, everything." Emily replied. "I just wish Serena could be here to see this day." she said, beginning to cry. Mia hugged her. " I know Emily. No more tears. It's supposed to be the best day of your life." she said. Emily laughed. "Yeah, I know she's watching this. Let's go get my dress." she said. The two girls went into their room.

Jayden had put on his tuxedo. It was now noon, two hours away. He was getting really scared. Jake had headed out over to the Mansion for a family photo with Emily. Wesley was finishing up in the shower, and Mike and Kevin were getting dressed. All the groomsmen, and Best Man all had black tuxedos with red. ""OK Jayden, you can do this. You went up against Xandred, Deker, and Dreadhead to save her. You can do this." he said to himself.

Emily had just finished off putting on her veil. "OK Emily, you can do this." she said to herself. "You faced being Xandred's prisoner twice, Deker's prisoner, and that weird Nighlok's prisoner. You have laughed In the face of true danger." "You know talking to yourself isn't the sanest thing you have ever done." said a voice from behind. She turned around to see Jake standing there in his tuxedo. "You look beautiful Emily, you really do." Jake told her. She had a strapless white dress with a silver necklace and silver earrings. Emily smiled. "Thank you Jake." A flash of light shocked them. "Aw, the two Yellow Rangers standing together, isn't this sweet?" said a voice. Jake took a defensive stance, and saw it was only Ji. Ji laughed. "Did I scare you Jake?" he asked. Jake laughed. "Last person to have said that knocked us both out." Jake replied.

Jayden and the others made it to the Mansion. The wedding would be taking place outside in the training area. It was now 1:50 pm, and people were now starting to get seated. Jayden was pale, and sweating. Kevin noticed. "Chill Jayden, you'll be fine." he assured. Him. Ji, who was conducting the marriage, also looked at him. "Be easy Jayden." he told him. At 2:00 pm on the dot, the bridesmaids started coming out. Each had on a yellow dress. Mia finally walked out, and she and Jake smiled at each other. Finally, Emily and her dad came out. Jayden thought his legs were going to give out from underneath him. Dave and Emily made it to the "alter" and Dave kissed her o nthe cheek, and shook Jayden's hand.

Ji then started. "We are gathered here today, to join these to young Samurai in a unified matrimony. These two have fought as Samurai Rangers for the past year against the Nighlok, and held up their families tradition as Samurai for years thus far. They have decided to keep Jayden's family tradition as the Red Samurai, and have passed down Emily's family tradition as the Yellow Samurai to her cousin Jake, as tradition to keeping the husbands Samurai tradition. These two love each other, from the day they started as Rangers. They now stand in front of you all, mere moments away from being unified for the rest of their lives."

"Jayden Michael Belore, do you take Emily to be your wife? To have and to hold, to honor and obey? To ensure that you remain faithful to the Samurai way, and to train your children in the way of the Samurai? To love and cherish, till death do you part?" Ji asked Jayden. Jayden nodded "I do." he said.

"Emily Marie Locke. Do you take Jayden to be your husband? To have and to hold? Honor and obey? To ensure you remain faithful to the Samurai way, and to train your children In the way of the Samurai? To love and cherish, till death do you part?" Ji asked Emily. Emily nodded "I do." she said.

"Please put each others rings on your left ring finger. Does anyone object to this couple's unification? Speak now, or forever…someone must have messed this up. It's supposed to say speak now or forever hold your piece, but it says speak now or shut the hell up for the rest of your life." Ji said. Mike snickered from Jayden's side of the wedding. "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ji said. The two kissed, as everyone stood up and clapped for them. Soon they walked up the aisle, followed by Jake and Mia, Kevin and Jake's sister, and Wesley and Mike with Emily's cousins.

The reception was held at the Mansion as well. Ji had cooked up a bunch of chicken, meatballs, salads, and nachos (Emily had been craving them). The entire Samurai team, and bridal party sat at a big table outside, with smaller tables for the guests. Soon, it was time for the speeches from the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man.

Mia stood up. "Hey, I'm Mia. I've known these two since we became Samurai Rangers. Emily is a sweet, lovable, and caring girl. Jayden is a strong, tough as nails, yet caring person. These two were meant to be together. I wish you two the best of luck, and tons of happiness throughout your marriage together." she said.

Jake then stood up. "Hey I'm Jake. I've known Emily since we were in diapers. She is a strong girl on the inside with a sweet exterior. I've known Jayden since I took over temporarily as Yellow Ranger. He is a great guy, who will take care of Emily, and little Serena. Congratulations to you both, may your love stay strong." he said.

It was now time to cut the cake. They had ordered a big marble cake. Jayden took a pice of the chocolate, and Emily took a piece of the white cake, and at the same time, smashed it into each other's face. Wesley shook his head. "What a waste of perfectly good cake." he muttered.

Finally, Ji spoke up. "It is now time for the husband and bride dance. The ywill be joined by their daughter, making it a family dance." he said. The crowd awed. The two began dancing to Lady Antebellum's _Need You Now. _They looked into each others eyes, loving every second of it. Soon it was the father- daughter dance.

Finally after many hours, the wedding was over. The guests packed up and left the Mansion. Emily sat as the others helped Ji take down the decorations. Finally they all collapsed on the couch. "Man that was a fun wedding." Mike said. "Yeah, nice way to mess up the whole wedding speech thing from Ji." Jake told him. Mike laughed. "It was way too formal for me." he said. Emily looked at him. "That really was you?" she asked. "Yeah, sorry Emily.' he said apologetically. She laughed. "I wish my mother could have heard that one." she laughed.

Jayden and Emily went into what was now their room. They were so happy the day was finally over, but they were now looking forward to the next biggest events of the year; Jake and Mia's wedding, and Serena's birth.

**Sorry this took so long, but it was a very detailed chapter. To clear an issue up;**

**Xandred was sealed away, his forces will show up again. Also I forgot to mention, I do not own anything of Power Rangers, except a crap load of toys as a kid, and a bunch of movies. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

It was now May. Jayden and Emily had been married for almost three months now. They had decided to stay at the Mansion. At the end of the month, there would be a traditional ceremony where Jayden would take over as Mentor of the Samurai Rangers, and replace Ji. It was also nearly time for Emily's due date, and Jake and Mia's wedding.

On May 17th, the guests for Jake and Mia's wedding began arriving. Both their parents, and sibling arrived first, followed by cousins and other relatives. The wedding would be held at the Mansion like Jayden and Emily's had been. No one could tell who was more nervous, Jake or Mia. Jake, who often put himself down like Emily, was definitely nervous. "A beautiful girl like that is going to marry me?" he kept asking. Mia was also a nervous wreck. "A handsome man like him wants to marry a girl like me?" she also kept asking. Mia had also found out her cooking was far from perfect, and began taking cooking lessons.

Emily was huge now. They had to redo her bridesmaid dress several times. Mia's bridal party had about six people in it; her 17 year old sister Meghan, who would be the Maid of Honor, Emily, and four of her cousins. Jake's party included his Brother as Best Man, Jayden, and two cousins, and two friends from school. He would have liked to have had the Samurai team in it together, but Mike's, Kevin's, and Wesley's girlfriends all approached him and told him that they would not approve of their boyfriends dancing with other girls again. But Jake did however make it so the guys and their girlfriends got seats in the front row, which was saved for immediate family.

That night, during the rehearsal wedding, Aunt Marie made another appearance, and was drunk. "Why the hell am I not invited to another wedding? I missed my baby girl's wedding, now my son like figure didn't invite me to his? Oh the pain. That hurts me so!" she drunkenly yelled. "Jake, you're still a registered Security Guard right?" Kevin asked. Jake nodded. "Yep, I get to boot my Aunt out on my own wedding rehearsal. I'm definitely getting nephew of the year." he said. He walked up to her, but not before Emily got there. "Get out of my face you insolent little girl! You are not my daughter anymore!" Marie shouted. She then slapped Emily in the face. Jake, who got infuriated grabbed Marie and dragged her outside while Kevin called the cops.

"Alright Ma'am, you are under arrest for trespassing, assault, and harassment." The Police Officer told Marie. They out her in the car, and drove off. Emily held the spot on her face where her mother had slapped her. "OK, from now on, please no one tell her when there are going to be any weddings." Jake said. They all nodded. They all headed back inside.

At dinner, Ji made a toast. "To the second set of Rangers getting married here at the Mansion, I'd like to say a few words. Mia, you are a caring young woman with a heart of gold. You have made sure all the others needs were brought before your own. You made an excellent Pink Ranger. Jake, you came to us in a time of crisis, and, not to sound rude to the others, may have been one of the strongest Samurai here to date. You took over temporarily when needed, and then finally became a full fledged Samurai Power Ranger. The Yellow Samurai tradition was also handed over to you when Jayden and Emily continued the Red Samurai tradition. I believe Mia now has an announcement to make." he finished.

Mia stood up. "To my sister Meghan, we both trained hard since we were children. You were bummed when I got to become the next Pink Samurai Ranger, and continued the tradition. I now am getting married, and due to Samurai tradition, continue on with my husbands Samurai tradition, the Yellow Samurai tradition. Now, I pass on the Pink Samurai legacy to you." Mia said smiling. Meghan, walked up to her sister with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I promise not to let you down." Meghan said. Emily got sudden memories of her telling that to Serena.

The next morning, it was time for the wedding. Both Jake and Mia were up early, throwing up in the bathroom. Emily woke up, feeling very strange. Soon, at 1 PM, he wedding began, with Ji conducting the wedding again. Once the rings were on their fingers, the two kissed.

It was outside when pictures were being taken, it happened. Emily felt a pain coming on, and suddenly, water began dripping. Grabbing her stomach, she tugged on Jayden's arm. "Jayden, I think my water broke." she gasped. Jayden turned in a hurry. "Alright, let's get you to the hospital. Guys!, Emily's water broke!" he called to the others. They all hurried around Emily. "Oh my. Do you want us to go Jayden?" Mia asked. Emily shook her head. "Don't ruin your reception because of me." she told them. "I'm taking her to the hospital. Have a fun reception guys." Jayden said as he carried Emily to his car. They then drove off. Mike looked at the shocked group. "So, what's going on now?" he asked. Jake looked, "We have the reception. We will call Jayden a little later." he said.

Emily was crying in pain in the delivery room. Jayden held her hand, and squeezed. "It's coming along fine Mrs. Belore." the doctor had said. Emily then let out a scream. "Almost there, just a few more pushes." the doctor said. "Mr. Belore, would you like to see this." he had asked. Jayden walked over. He then saw his daughter be born. Emily screamed one last time as the baby came out. The doctor then proceeded to smack the baby's bottom, and cut the umbilical cord. Jayden held his child, with tears in his eyes. The baby had blonde hair, and blue eyes, just like Emily, but had Jayden's facial structure, and nose.

"So what is the child's name going to be?" asked the doctor filling out the paperwork later that day. Emily had been sleeping, so Jayden answered. "Her name is going to be Serena Danielle." he told the doctor. The next day, all the other Rangers and Ji showed up at the hospital. They all got a chance to hold Serena. "She is so beautiful Emily." Mia told her. Emily smiled. 'If anything happens to me and Jayden, will you two care for her?" Emily asked. Both Mia and Jake nodded.

They would be the tightest Samurai family ever.

**Alright to all my Samurai trilogy fans. The next chapter is the final chapter in this series. I want to thank you all for reading, and your awesome reviews. I hope you all have enjoyed these stories as much as I did.**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a sunny day in the city. That didn't last long, as a Nighlok monster escaped after seventeen years of being sealed up. "Finally, some destruction that I can make!" he yelled gleefully.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled from behind him. He turned around, and there stood the next generation of Samurai Power Rangers. Serena-the daughter of Jayden and Emily, and the Red Ranger and leader of the team. John- the son of Jake, and Mia, the Yellow Ranger, and second in command of the team. Jessica- the Pink Samurai Ranger, and daughter of Meghan, and cousin to John, and Serena. Bill- the son of Mike, and the Green Samurai Ranger. Jamie- the daughter of Kevin, and the Blue Ranger. Finally, Jason, the son of Wesley, and the Gold Ranger.

They stood in their black and ranger colored training uniforms. "So if it isn't a bunch of little pipsqueaks. Time to get beat.!" the Nighlok monster told them. Serena laughed. "Yeah, I highly doubt it." she said. "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" they cried. Writing their element kanji in the air, they morphed into Power Rangers. "Samurai Ranger, Ready! Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" They yelled. "Moogers, attack!" the Nighlok yelled. The Rangers charged forward with their Spin Swords drawn.

After finishing off the Mooger's, they turned their attention towards the Nighlok. "You Rangers will never beat me!" he said growing. "Lion Folding Zord!, Dragon Folding Zord!, Ape Folding Zord!, Bear Folding Zord!, Turtle Folding Zord!, Claw Zord! Mega Mode Power!" they called. "Zords combine!" Serena ordered. They then formed the Samurai Megazord, and Claw Megazord.

They dueled the Nighlok for awhile and were winning the fight. "Time to finish this! Mega Blade activate!" they called. "Samurai Strike!" the five rangers called out. "Claw Strike!" Jason yelled. They then destroyed the Nighlok, and head back to the Mansion.

Watching the Rangers from back at the Mansion, was their parents. The former Rangers watched in pride how their children destroyed that Nighlok. They all smiled and an older Jayden, who now had the opportunity to train and defend the Earth's newest defenders.

The Earth was in good hands, with this new generation.

**THE END!**


End file.
